My Cocoon
by jshermann028
Summary: There was only one thing that could compare to the ocean's flawless beauty, and that was his eyes. I never truly loved the color till I believed I'd fail to ever see it again. The ocean was where I belonged along with being within the cocoon of his arms. Rated M for later lemons. Review please.
1. Chapter 1: Happiness

_**My Cocoon.**_

**Summary:** There was only one thing that could compare to the ocean's flawless beauty, and that was his eyes. I never truly loved the color till I believed I'd fail to ever see it again. The ocean was where I belonged along with being within the cocoon of his arms.

**Au:** Set into the time of Pirates. Ideas was evolved from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 1: Captured.**

* * *

_Katniss pov._

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told. I felt his hands flow through my brown hair one last time, before my departure. "You may turn around." I capured his voice and put it into the back of my mind where it will remain forever. I slowly turned my body and opened my eyes.

I looked like one of Prim's dolls, my hair perfectly portioned upon my head in a tight bun, with loose curls falling down to my shoulders. My face was still recongizable, just like I asked; I wanted my family to remember me as me, not some creation, only a little powder was applied to my cheek bones, the black lines on my eyelids were slim, a pink slimy ooze was painted onto my lips. I wasn't worthy of such a dress: satin and satin from top to bottom, applique flowers, the waist creates a V-shape and the rest follows out changing into angelic ruffles.

"Cinna, it's magnificent as always. You never seize to amaze me." I state honestly. Cinna was an old friend of my fathers. "He would've loved it."

As if on cue my lovely sister rushes in the door holding Dad's old, wooden box. "Take this." She slowly opens the box, as the box creaks in resistance she pulls out a blue pin. I instantly know what it is, the pin mother used on her wedding day that daddy gave her. I take it into my hands and gently roll it around in my palms. I smile a sad smile, remembering my father telling me that '_one day I'll wear this in front of the man I love._'

I look down at my sister before i hand the pin over to Cinna and turn around. I feel the pin gliding into its place in my hair, and a tear threatens to fall but I stop it just in time.

"I'll come back to you, Prim." I say bending down to take her face in my hands. She freely lets the tears fall, but acts as if they're not even there as she smiles back at me reassuringly. She places her hand over my right one and kisses the insides and nods her head. "I love you, my little duck."

"Promise to me you'll come back, give me your word." She says firmly.

"I promise to you, I'll come back for you, I give you my word."

And just like that she's gone as fast as she came, leaving me alone with Cinna. A tear falls down my cheek. A he wraps me in a tight embrace. "Now, now Katniss we cant have you ruining your beautiful face on your wedding day." He states giving me a weak smile.

"Aren't wedding days supposed to be happy?" I question. Only to be answered with he same sad smile I suppose is on my face.

* * *

***Author Note.***

_I'd like to hear your feedback. Positive or negative, they both work. The more reviews the more I'll be motivated to write._

_I'm sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes, I was just excited to get this posted. I've had this idea for a while._


	2. Chapter 2: Lost In the Blue

**_My Cocoon._**

Summary: There was only one thing that could compare to the ocean's flawless beauty, and that was his eyes. I never truly loved the color till I believed I'd fail to ever see it again. The ocean was where I belonged along with being within the cocoon of his arms.

Au: Set into the time of Pirates. Ideas was evolved from the_ Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Blue.**

**Katniss pov.**

Cinna helped me remove my dress and put me in a more casual dress for my trip to the Capitol. "Goodbye, darling. I hope to see you again one day." With that he kissed both of my cheeks and left.

My goodbyes were short and sweet, as expected Prim stayed glued to my arm util my carriage driver grew restless. I kissed her forehead and mouthed _I love you_ as I was watching my old life fade away.

The carriage ride was nauseating, it felt as if we were purposely hitting every single last rock on the dirt road. The driver was rude company and I hoped my escort, that we'd pick up on the way would be better. After about two days we made a stop, and picked up a middle-aged woman who's name was said to be Effie, she wore a whitish-pinkish wig and had white powder caked over her face, with bright pink paint on her lips and wore a tight fuchsia dress that made her 'treasure', as mother would call it, show well. She took a look at me, and showed off her perfectly white teeth. She told me stories of the ocean sea view from the Capitol. "It's so precious." She say over and over. Her presence wouldn't be so bad if she stop judging my ever move. "My gosh darling, with that posture..." she add a different ending each time comparing me to some creature, person, or object. She finally told me the name of the town, Panem, and the name of my fiancé, Seneca Crane. To get my mind from wandering I'd name the facts of my new life and add to it as she revealed more:

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. The only family I have is my soon to be husband Seneca Crane. I live in a castle named The Capitol. I am a new resident to the town of Panem. My wedding day is in a few weeks; it will be held alongside the ocean. My new best friend will be my escort Effie Trinket. I must make all decision through Mr. Crane and his grandfather Lord Coriolanus Snow, and we are the next heir._

Two days pass until I start to see the ocean. The blue water is flawless, and it looks to be as if it never ends. I never seen a dolphin in person only in books, but when they sprout out of the water just to get lost in it again I'm amazed by the way the sun gleams off of their skin. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wish to join the dolphins out on the water one day.

"On come, sweetie, we must be going. We have a big big big day ahead of us." Effie says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the carriage. I pick my dress up off the ground and look up at my new home. It was beige color, with burgundy shudders and pillars. there were three parts: one rectangular with a garden filled with flowers not one of them being identical , the other in the middle circular with evenly spaced windows, and the last sits on the shore of the ocean where the waves barely reach the side. Each part connected by a four pillar bridge. The walk way to the steps of the front door is long with stones placed perfectly together, not one crack can be seen. Flowers line the sides along the way. The longs to be thousands of steps just to get in, vines grow up the sides sprouting out little red flowers, even they look evenly placed.

"Hunny, it's not nice to star. You'll have all the time in the world to later, but now we're on a shedule." Effie said hurrying me down the path.

Once we get close enough, I see who I believe is Mr. Crane. He's wears a linen collar and matching cuffs. His sleeved short gown or cassock of red with metallic embroidery is worn over a buff jerkin and silver-gray sleeves. He carries a broad-brimmed black hat cocked on one side. He has a clean cut gotee, with hair cut like flames going into his side-burns. His wears his hair sleeked back and parted straight down the middle. He looks at me as if im a piece of meat as I curtsey and give him my hand which he places a kiss upon the top, all the while smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen." He says through his still smiling teeth.

"Please call me Katniss, Mr. Crane. This is such a lovely home you have here." I state giving him a convincing smile. He still held my hand as he turned around on one foot and held the door for me.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing for me to enter the tall wooden door. I could feel his eyes claw down my body and back up as I led the way into the house.

"I believe a tour is much needed, Mr. Crane." I said turning back around the face him becoming uncomfortable with his eyes on the back of my body.

"Of course. Allow me to escort you." He says putting up his arm for me to take, which I hesitantly do.

He shows me all the rooms one by one, he obviously enjoys my company while he takes his time walking down each hallway. But one room catches my eye as I look out the window, the perfect view of the ocean and all its beauties.

"Who resides here, Seneca?" I ask using his first name as he earlier requested.

"No one. My dear, you may reside here if you like until out wedding." He states, making sure to throw in the wedding telling me I'll be all his after that.

"I believe I'll take that offer. May I stay here for now? I think you showed me all I need to see for now." I ask, trying my best not to plead. I've grown tired of him and his laughes each time I speak or his smirk I get when I say something that could be took the wrong way.

"Of course, make yourself at home, Katniss. You are free to come and go as you please." He said kissing my hand one last time and leaving.

'_Thank goodness_' I thought to myself. I wait to go to the shore, to feel the ocean for myself. I'm tired of seeing and hearing about it, I want the real thing. I look at the view from the window then leave the room quietly as possible, not trying to draw more attention to myself, I want to be alone. I remember the route to the stairwell from the house to the beach, mostly because I burned it into my brain. I reach the stairs, and I can already smell it, it's beckoning me with the salty air and the _swoosh_ of the waves. I ran down the steps becoming impatient, kicking my shoes off along the way, holding my dress just high enough for me not to trip. '_This is it_' I think as I step upon the sand, it sinks inbetween my toes, gritty and warm. I walk out onto the water just enough for it to wash up onto my feet. I close my eyes and just smell, hear, and feel the ocean all around me. '_This is my new home.'_

"Mrs. Everdeen dinner is ready whenever you are." I hear a sweet deep voice behind me.

"Thank you, I'll be up shortly." I say turning around to meet my intruder, but am met with the bluest of eyes I've ever seen, just like the ocean, and I can help but to get lost in the blue.

***Author's Note***

****If I don't get five or more reasons I will not update. ):


	3. Chapter 3: Marking Property

_**My Cocoon.**_

**Summary: **There was only one thing that could compare to the ocean's flawless beauty, and that was his eyes. I never truly loved the color till I believed I'd fail to ever see it again. The ocean was where I belonged along with being within the cocoon of his arms.

**Au: **Set into the time of Pirates. Ideas was evolved from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

**Chapter 3: Marking Property.**

I took in the sight in front of me. He was stocky, but it seemed to be all muscle. He was short for a man, but yet the perfect height being only a few inches taller than me. A broad jaw line, and thick eyebrows. He had shaggy blonde hair that came just above his eyes.

"You need a hair cut Mr..." I stop realizing I dont know his name.

"Mellark, Peeta Mellark." He states firmly.

"And please Mr. Mellark, refer to me as Katniss." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Yes madam." He says bowing.

"Well I guess we should be heading in." I say wrapping my hand around his forearm, a tingle runs from my fingers straight down my toes. I believe he felt it too, because he just stands there staring at my hand before beginning to walk me up the stairs.

"Mr. Crane would want me to stay out here, but you are needed to proceed." He says once we're at the dining room door, removing my hand but still holding it afterwards.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark, I enjoyed the pleasure of your company." I say smiling.

"Yes, Katniss, I en..." He was cut off by Seneca opening the door.

"I was just about to send for you, Katniss, I was getting worried. Leave it up to Mr. Mellark to make you late." He stated scolding at Peeta.

"No, no, Mr. Crane. It is my own fault, I was just so captivated by the ocean." I say trying to bring Seneca's attention back to me, but he still scolds Peeta. "We mustn't let our food get cold, Seneca."

"Yes, I believe you're right. Follow me." He says giving Peeta one last scold and offering me his arm, of course I have to take it. I look back and give Peeta a apologetic look before walking through the door. "I was beginning to worry about you." He says pulling out my chair for me.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I just lost track of time I guess." I said staring down at my plate, which was filled with salad, and green, purple, and red herbs I've never seen before.

"Well that can't happen again." He says scolding down at his plate, he has meat, beans, and red wine. "Aren't you going to eat your salad? We can't have you gaining wait before our wedding."

"I don't really have an appetite right now, I apologize."

"Now now, Mrs. Everdeen, I insist that you get your salad." He says looking up from his plate, with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

_'This is for your family, Katniss.' _ "As you wish." I say taking some salad onto my fork a putting it into my mouth.

"You have lovely matters." He says with a not as fake smile. I purposefully smile with food still in my mouth.

"We'll have to work on that before I show you off at parties. Can't have anything thats mine embarassing me." He mumbles the last word.

It is silent as I quickly down the rest of my salad, and my two bites of pudding for dessert. I wipe my hands on my napkin and dab my mouth with it, before excusing myself.

"Wait on me, I'll walk you to your room." He quickly stands and meets me at the door, he offers his arm but I act as if I didn't acknowledge it. As we walk to our room, he sometimes grazes his hand againist mine. Just as I think we'll never get to my room, we finally arrive at the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane, dinner with you was a plea..." He grabs my face, and shoves his hard, dry lips againist mine and wings the door open. I try to pull away put his roughly holds my face in place as he walks me backwards into the room. I feel the bed againist my calves before he pushes me on to it before falling so his hands hold mine down beside my cheeks.

"Get off me, now!" I try to scream between he rough kissing. He bites my bottom lip so hard to draws blood. I kick and trash as hard as I can. He raises his body up before reaching for his zipper holding me down with his weight. I slap and punch him, but he acts as if my struggles are nothing as he slides my dress up my thigh.

"No, no!" I scream.

"I'm going to punish you for your awful manners and rejected my kisses, Mrs. Everdeen. I'm going to take you right h..." I shove my knee into his crotch and take the opportunity to push him off of me and run out of the room, hearing him gasp for breath as I turn down a hallway. I run until I reach the front door.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. But Mr. Crane's orders were to not allow you to leave." The guard says holding his gun across his chest, he gives me an evil smile. I try to push open the door, but he grabs me before I even lay a finger on it.

"Thank you, Cato, nicely done." I hear Seneca's voice before the guard, I trash in the guard, Cato's arms before he hits me in the skull with the butt of the gun. "Take her to her room, and call someone to take care of her face. I don't want her looking all bloodly." Those are the last words I hear before everythings goes black.

***Author's** **Note.***

_**I believed even though Seneca allowed Katniss and Peeta to both win the games that he was still bad, maybe not as bad as Snow, and I had to have this chapter for the next chapter. Stay tuned for some Peeta & Katniss action next chapter. (:**_

_**& thank you for reading, but it would be nice for some more reviews, I accept advice also.**_


	4. Quick Author's Note

_***Author's Note.***_

**I'm sorry that this is not a chapter, but I promise I'm working on chapter four right now, and it'll be up very soon.**

**But I would like to inform you that I do have two verisons of this story up, and one is rated T and one is rated M. This is because fanfiction has been cutting down on the M rated stories so just in case the M rated one gets deleted then I'll have the T rated one, which won't have anything thats M related in it. But as long as the M rated one is up, there will be lemons, graphic violence, and cursing. I apologize if this confuses you. **

**& I would HIGHLY appreciate reviews, good reviews, bad reviews, any kind of advice, or furture story ideas. I might even think about adding some of your characters in there later on, but I'm not sure. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own **_**The Hunger Games**_**. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins!**

**Thank you followers & "favoriters" (:**


End file.
